


RESURGENCE

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Mana [3]
Category: Original Work, Surface R
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Coming Soon





	RESURGENCE

**SURFACE R TRILOGY OFFICIAL GUIDE**  
** TIME GAP GUIDE **  
**(to be updated periodically)**

 **YEAR 00-30 onwards**  
Secret development of underground cities. Improvement of the cities in succeeding years. Normal times.

 **YEAR 47**  
Death of Thomas and Kytes parents. Their Uncle takes them in, since he manages a daycare where Thomas and Kytes meet Trey and Nina.

 **YEAR 48**  
Death of Luke and Sean's father. They are taken into custody by the Research company of Mr. Spring. Luke is later unwittingly being prepared to handle a high-tech machine.

 **YEAR 50**  
The Radioactive downpour. Immediate evacuation of survivors to the cities. Sean is put into maintainer training. Mrs. Morrison dies.

 **YEAR 52**  
First Release of Disabled and Orphans. Mrs. Spring dies giving birth to Cody.

 **YEAR 53**  
Meeko and Lori's parents died. Trey and Nina's Parents died. One year allowance for a chance in adoption.

 **YEAR 54**  
Nina gets sick. Kytes takes her place. Sean's memories are tampered with. Luke's whereabouts is unknown. Cody is the only Spring to be Released. Trey and Kytes with Meeko, Lori, Rhys, Corrin, Alexis and Cody are sent to the surface. They developed unique abilities.

 **YEAR 62**  
Thomas, Nina, and Sean heads for the Surface, led by Cody to his tribe. Lindsay and Company follows, led by Jonah and Leon. Siblings are reunited. First confrontation to hostile Undergrounders.

 **YEAR 63**  
The encounter and conflict between Trey's and Liam's group, ending with a resolution due to a bigger threat to come upon the discovery of the two opposing essence, Aether and Nether, that started the world's phenomenal alteration.

 **YEAR 64**  
Story begins.

** LEVEL GUIDE **

**Ground level**  
Surface R

 **Level 01**  
Data gathering stations for researches and old residence cells. Ordinary prison cells. Temporary Orphanages. Considered _slums_ bunkers to the Poor class.

 **Level 02 to 30**  
Residence cells for Middle-class.

 **Level 31 to 35**   
Commerce centers, radio stations, business establishments. There are movie halls.

 **Level 35 to 49**   
Residence cells for Elites and Government officials.

 **Level 50**   
Top secret research facilities. Dungeons.

** BATCH LEADERS AND THEIR SECOND-IN-COMMANDS **

**GENESIS BATCH:** **Trent "Trey" Everhart and Rhysell "Rhys"** **Gildean**

 **Batch one:** **Raymond "Ray" Ronald and Eliot White**  
**Batch two:** **Bryce Jefferson and** **Dillan** **Sprouse**  
**Batch three:** **Leroy "Lee" Davis and Javier Rodriguez**  
**Batch four:** **Jennifer "Jenny" Smith and Marah Miller**  
**Batch five:** **Maximus** **"Max" Conner and John Conner**  
**Batch six:** **Phoebe Grant and Paige Grant**  
**Batch seven:** **Samuel "Sam" Rogers and Creighton "Cray" Parker**  
**Batch eight:** **Thomas "Tom" Stone and Mitchell "Mitch" Bennett**  
**Batch nine:** **Tobias "Tobi" Olson-Murray and Michael "Mike" Murray**  
**Batch ten: ****Timothy "Tim" Grayson and Chase Hardin**  
**Batch eleven: ****Seth Miles and Aaron Dawson**  
**Batch twelve:** __**Nicholas "Nikos" Wilson and Benjamin "Benny" Brown**

 **Batch Wanderers:** **Leonidas "Leon" Haynes and Johannes "Jonah" Dowling**

**Batch Allies: Liam Dowling and Drew Sheppard  
**

**Character Guide  
(Power guides find it [here](https://www.pinterest.ph/KatsuKatsuDon/words/surface-r-notes/))**

**Trey Everhart **  
**age: 20**  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Pyrokinesis  
** **can produce fire from an parts of his body, skin is fireproof but inhalation of smoke would still be troublesome for him.**  
**Batch: Genesis  
**

**Nina Everhart **  
**age: 15**  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Aether Manipulation  
****she can produce, control and manipulate anything related to Aether**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Rhysell Gildean **  
**age: 19**  
**apearance: Bronze, red eyes**  
**Ability: Electrokinesis  
can conjure up energy; electricity, lightning. He can power-up technology as long as he keeps contact with them, and it helps him figure out how to repair them eventually.**  
**Batch: Genesis**

 **Corrin Cole **  
**age: 20**  
**appearance: Slate, gray eyes**  
**Ability: Physiological regeneration/degradation  
He can heal bodily injuries, and internal ailments to an extent, but not without limitations. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 **Alexis Cole **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Ebony, gray eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Focal Tracking  
** **she has the highest sensitivity and track down any moving organism, it's even more heightened if she is already familiar with the thing she is tracking.**  
**Batch: Genesis**

 **Meeko Morrison **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Ginger, yellow eyes**  
**Ability: Duplication  
he can produce clones of himself, and think of a single task in mind he has for them. When the task is done, the clone disappears and he is able to share the same experience from them. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 **Lori Morrison **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Ginger, yellow eyes**  
**Ability: Intangibility  
he can go through objects, living and non-living, but difficulty varies depending on the object; possible chance it can be shared with others. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 **Kytes Stone **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Honey blond, baby blue eyes**  
**Ability: Nature manipulation  
he can speed up the growth process of any vegetation, and communicate with other nature-related organisms. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 **Thomas Stone **  
**age: 20**  
**appearance: Tawny, cobalt blue**  
**Ability: Invisibility  
he can make himself invisible for a short time period, once in wears off, it'll be an hour before he can do it again; possible chance he could share the experience with another**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Cody Spring **  
**age: 12**  
**appearance: Bluenette, blue eyes**  
**Abilities: Telekinesis and concrete** **illusionist  
he can make objects move with his mind, and produce illusions that are tangible for a given amount of time, or as long as he can maintain focus. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 **Sean Spring **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Bluenette, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Technopath  
** **he can control any type of mechanism, as well as repair any mass object instantaneously.**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Luke Spring **  
**age: 20**  
**appearance: Bluenette, blue eyes**  
**Ability: bestial transfiguration  
** **self-explanatory**  
**Batch: N/A**

 **Leonidas Haynes **  
**age: 22**  
**appearance: Green hair with blond ends, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Aerokinesis  
he can harness the wind; this helps him fly, and create anti-gravitational forces to his advantage **  
**Batch: Wanderers**

 **Johaness Dowling **  
**age: 22**  
**appearance:Green hair, green eyes  
** **Ability: Umbrakinesis/Umbraportation  
****can manipulate and control shadows and darkness; He can also use shadows as a form of transportation.**  
**Batch: Wanderers**

 **Jack Carter **  
**age: 11**  
**appearance: Deep brown hair, brown eyes  
** **Ability: none**  
**Batch: Three**

 **Bryce Jefferson **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Caramel, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Combat foresight  
****can perfectly recall past combat experiences, as well as pattern and styles, to use it predict his opponent's next move and outmaneuver or counter them.**  
**Batch: Two**

 **Dillan Sprouse **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Amber, black eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Intuition  
****he can tell if someone's lying, as well as figure out if there is any ulterior motives by observing their aura and such.**  
**Batch: Two**

 **Kiriho Sakamoto **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Ravenette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Hyper speed and Toxin tracer  
****Self-explanatory.**  
**Batch: Wanderers**

**Raymond Brookes**   
**age: 17  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Fire Breath  
**Similar to pyrokinesis, he can produce fire by igniting the carbon dioxide he exhales.  
**Batch: One****

 ** Eliot White **  
**age: 17  
**appearance: Blond, Green eyes**  
**Ability: Water Mimicry  
**transformation his body into liquid water  
**Batch: One****

 **Leroy Davis **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Copper, yellow eyes**  
**Ability: Embrittlement  
****can cause whatever he touches to deconstruct itself.**  
**Batch: Three**

 **Javier Rodriguez **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Tracking sense  
Similar to Lexie's skill, but distance is limited.**  
**Batch: Three**

 **Jennifer Smith **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Wild red, violet eyes**  
**Ability: Sensory Nullification  
****She can numb the sensation of the person she is in contact with.**  
**Batch: Four**

 **Marah Miller **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Ash brown, black eyes**  
**Ability: Temporal Golem summoner  
Self-explanatory.**  
**Batch: Four**

 **Maximus Conner **  
**age: 20**  
**appearance: Crimson, green eyes**  
**Ability: Pyro forcefield  
Similar to Trey's ability, only that he can use it defensively, creating a barrier or shield of fire. **  
**Batch: Five**

 **John Conner **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Strawberry blond, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Hydrokinesis  
Control and manipulate liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. **  
**Batch: Five**

 **Phoebe Grant **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Brunette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Foreseer  
She can see the future, but never on any desire time that she wishes to know. Sometimes, it will depend on the decisions she knows of.**  
**Batch: Six**

 **Paige Grant **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Brunette , black eyes**  
**Ability: Nocturnal vision  
****She can see in the dark.**  
**Batch: Six**

 **Nadine Madison **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Burgundy, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Audiokinesis  
****She can manipulation sounds waves, frequency, and its intensity.**  
**Batch: Ten**

 **Samuel Rogers **  
**age: 12**  
**appearance: Mahogany, blue eyes**  
**Ability: None**  
**Batch: Seven**

 **Creighton Parker **  
**age: 11**  
**appearance: Chestnut, black eyes**  
**Ability: Object mimicry  
He can create any object, it's more effective if he's replicating an existing object and not simply referring to pictures or imagination.**  
**Batch: Seven**

 **Mitchell Bennett **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Ravenette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Elasticity  
****He can stretch his limbs to unnatural extensions.**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Milo Bennett **  
**age: 11**  
**appearance: Ravenette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Flight  
****Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Mickey Bennett **  
**age: 11**  
**appearance: Ravenette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Flight  
Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Lindsay Caghan **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Violet hair, green eyes**  
**Ability: Force field generation  
****create protective shields of solid photons**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Roland Caghan **  
**age: 57**  
**appearance: graying Salt and pepper hair [originally brown], green eyes)**  
**Ability: Lethargic hypnotism  
can enforce anyone to fall into a drowsy trance instantly**  
**Batch: Eight**

 **Joelle Taylor **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Scarlet, black eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Vision  
can she beyond great distance**  
**Batch: Four**

 **Tobias Olson-Murray **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Flaxen, green eyes**  
**Ability: Optical fire bolts  
can shoot fire bolts from the eyes.**  
**Batch: Nine**

 **Michael Murray **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Sandy, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Atmobarriers  
can produce various shields influenced by the weather**  
**Batch: Nine**

 **Timothy Grayson **  
**age: 13**  
**appearance: Maroon, brown eyes**  
**Ability: None**  
**Batch: Ten**

 **Chase Hardin **  
**age: 14**  
**appearance: Russet, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Emotional Hypnosis  
****influence another's emotional quotient and cause them to feel a certain way.**  
**Batch: Two**

 ** Seth Miles  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Wine, caramel eyes**  
**Ability: Mental Illusionist  
control another's cognitive pathways to perceive what he wishes**  
**Batch: Eleven**  
  
** Erik Miles  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Wine, caramel eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Healing factor  
****Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Eleven**

 **Aaron Dawson **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Golden, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Pyro webbing  
****able to summon fire in strings of web**  
**Batch: Eleven**  
  
**Collin Ashton **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Scarlet, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Astral projection  
****similar to Meeko, he can produce another copy, but only one, of himself to instantly appear in a a given location for a short amount of time.**  
**Batch: Eleven**

 **Nicholas Wilson **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: ashy gray, green eyes**  
**Ability: Cognitive manipulation  
he can influence a person's cognitive pathways and manipulate it to his liking; help them recall a memory, soothe panic attacks, and the like.**  
**Batch: Twelve**

 **James Wilson **  
**age: 11**  
**appearance: ashy gray, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Feline transfiguration  
****Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Twelve**

 **Benjamin Brown **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: ravenette, paled eyes [blind]**  
**Ability: Sensory Infrared Foresight  
****he is able to determine the shape, form, and mass of any living organism with heat present.**  
**Batch: Twelve  
**

**Lisa Hollyn  
age: 18   
appearance: Brunette, Hazelnut eyes  
Ability: Dynamokinesis  
manipulate existing energy taken from the force or essence of her companion's Mana, so that she can replicate their skill to an extent  
Batch: Twelve**

**Peter Myerson **  
**age: 21**  
**appearance: Copper, gold eyes [naturally brown])**  
**Ability: Mana Deflector and Cognitive affliction  
He can counter any power use against him or anyone nearby, as well as cause the person pain through cognitive means**  
**Batch: Allies**

 **Liam Dowling **  
**age: 26**  
**appearance: Green hair with black ends and fringe, black eyes**  
**Ability: Paralysis  
****He can immobilize any individual for one hour as long as he looks at them**  
**Batch: Allies**

 **Drew Sheppard **  
**age: 24**  
**appearance: Green hair, Amber eyes**  
**Ability: Terrakinesis  
****can control, manipulate, or alter terrain and landscape at will.**  
**Batch: Allies**

**TERMS**

**M** **.E** **.D** **.** \- Mana Energy Device

 **Rabid** \- Radiation Affected Bestial Intellectual Defects


End file.
